


Trapped

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: Inspired by OUAT: Leonard's soul is trapped in the Underworld thanks to Darhk... And Sara goes to release it. Soon she is left with a choice. A choice that will save Leonard, but perhaps doom her soul in the process.





	1. Going Under

Note: I was informed that the next story in the Sara/Len tag was #666... So I had to take it. For numerous reasons... ;p

Dis: I don't own LOT.

.

.

.

“What do you mean he’s trapped?”

Sara looked at the man who had restored her soul not long ago. He looked good for someone who had been to hell and back. Literally. 

“Darhk, the man you said put the spell on this poor bloke, well he damned his soul,” said John Constantine, hands on his hips as he studied the man. He reached out and opened his eyelids to peer in, and sighed before letting them close again. “He’s trapped in sort of the same manner you had been, Sara.”

Leonard Snart had, against the odds, switched sides in the final battle. Choosing Sara and Mick as well as the others who insisted they’d known him… Over the men he’d allied himself with for the big score. Sara had found herself getting drawn to the man once more, despite him being an earlier version of the man she’d gotten to know as a Legend, and it hurt to see him like this. Everyone knew that his death would change everything. He and Mick wouldn’t go on the mission together. Stein would die through Sara’s scope, leaving Jax without a partner. Ray would be the one to die at the Occulus, if they made it that far. Without Leonard getting through to Cassandra Savage, they’d all probably die in the future.  

“So we do that spell you did on me and get him back,” she said as Oliver put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He’d been surprised at her ferocious demand to help her bring Leonard back. It’d led him to believe there was more between Sara and Snart than the others were saying, but despite not approving of THAT relationship, he would be there for his friend.

“It isn’t as simple. See, while yours was trapped after a resurrection… Leonard’s soul was sent to the underworld as a punishment. He was a sacrificial lamb, of sorts, from Darhk to Hades himself. Now, I _know_ Hades, and he isn’t one to let his toys go so easily.”

“I can be very persuasive,” said Sara, eyes flashing dangerously. 

“What would a spell like this entail?” asked Oliver. 

“Well it is best if the person going to retrieve his soul, is close to him. Someone he cared for deeply and trusted. It will make it easier for the person to find his soul. The person will be faced with many tests during the process. Challenging tests which could potentially…”

“Potentially…” prompted Sara.

“Keep you trapped in the underworld forever.”

“Can we have a moment?” asked Oliver when no one said much of anything else. Constantine nodded. 

“I’ll just go and get what it needed for the spell.”

Constantine left and these was a tenseness in the room that had everyone on edge. Finally, it was Mick who spoke, straightening from the wall with a flick of his lighter. “I’ll do it.”

“Mick-” Started Sara, only to be cut off. 

“I said I’ll do it. I owe him. For all the times he helped me. I need to do this.”

“You could be lost forever,” said Ray, who had been quiet this whole time, and the only other member of the team in the room. Stein and Jax were with Rip on the Waverider going through the timeline. So far, nothing had been changed, which lead them all to believe that whatever they did brought him back. 

“Not to mention the tests,” said Sara. “Think you can handle them?”

“I endured years of torture from the Time Masters. I think a little stint in the Underworld will be a piece of cake,” he said. 

“Okay,” said Sara, reaching out to her friend, placing a hand on his tense arm. “But if things get hairy you need to get out.”

“Okay,” he lied. He knew she knew he was lying, too, with the slight squeeze on his arm. Constantine returned with the items and started the spell. He directed Mick where to lie down and Mick did so, almost awkwardly. He scowled as Constantine sprinkled white feathers over him. He picked one up and the feather turned black. “The hell is this?”

“Sorry, Mate, you can’t go.”

“Why the hell not?” he asked, rearing up. 

“Your soul is too easily corrupted,” said Constantine. 

“Fuck that. I’m getting Snart back!”

“I’ll do it,” said Sara. “I’ll go.”

“Sara, no,” protested Oliver. “There’s no way I’m letting you do this.”

“Good thing I’m a big girl and can make my own decisions,” said Sara, hands on her hips as she faced off to Oliver. “I”m going.”

“We just lost Laurel. We can’t lose you, too.”

“I lost Laurel, too!” shouted Sara. “And Leonard. And others! You think you’re the only one who has suffered, Oliver?” Sara shook her head and moved to lie beside Leonard. “I’m going. And you’re not stopping me.”

She lay down, her jaw set, and she jumped as she felt a hand in hers. It was Ray. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her. “You can do it, Sara.”

“Thanks Ray,” said Sara as the feathers came down on her. They remained white and she sighed. She’d been worried about her bloodlust, despite it being dormant, hindering her chances in going. She found Mick’s stare and she smiled. “I’ll bring him back. Promise.”

“If things get hairy…”

“I’ll get out,” she said, a lie much like his had been, and he nodded while stuffing his hands deep in his pockets. She looked to Constantine. “I’m ready.”

Constantine nodded. He brought out a thread and tied one end on Sara’s left wrist and the other on Leonard’s right. He sprinkled something on the string that smelled rancid but Sara didn’t complain. He had a mortar and pestle and was mashing herbs that smelled like cloves. He smeared a marking on Leonard’s forehead, and then hers. She felt his hand atop her head and he turned to see his other hand on Leonard’s head. 

 _‘I’m coming for you,’_ she thought before gasping, her eyes blazing orange, before closing. She felt a pulling sensation and her vision went from black to white. She felt herself falling… Falling… Falling… Until everything stilled. Slowly, she opened up her eyes, and it looked as if she was alone. She was standing in a parking lot, the streetlights flickering all around her. She knew, immediately, that she was in Central City. But it looked different. It reminded her of Star City 2046. 

“Hello, Beloved.”

At the sound of the familiar voice, Sara whipped around. Her eyes widened as she took in the woman standing there. Her long, brunette locks were fluttering in a wind she didn’t feel. Instead of her battle gear she wore a long, white dress and had a soft smile on her face.

“N-Nyssa?”

“I have been waiting for you…

 

**TBC...**


	2. What's Real and What's Not

note: thanks for those who read/review on AO3 and like/reblog here on tumblr! u all make my day! :)

Summary:  Inspired by OUAT: Leonard's soul is trapped in the Underworld thanks to Darhk... And Sara goes to release it. There will be tests which, in the end, could result in something tragic neither of them saw coming...

_previously..._

_“Hello, Beloved.”_

_At the sound of the familiar voice, Sara whipped around. Her eyes widened as she took in the woman standing there. Her long, brunette locks were fluttering in a wind she didn’t feel. Instead of her battle gear she wore a long, white dress and had a soft smile on her face._

_“N-Nyssa?”_

_“I have been waiting for you…_

_._

_._

_._

Sara rushed forward and enveloped her past lover in a hug. She smiled while doing so, having not seen Nyssa for some time. Nyssa return the hug but it felt different. It felt stiff and far from the embraces they’d shared in the past. Warning bells started to sound at the back of Sara’s head as she released Nyssa and stepped back all while giving her a scrutinizing look. 

“Why are you here?” asked Sara.

“To warn you,” said Nyssa. “To stop what you are doing.”

“You aren’t Nyssa,” said Sara, raising her hands up defense, making whatever was pretending to be Nyssa frown. “Who are you?”

* * *

 

“I am here to tell you,” said the being, eyes flashing a soft purple, “that it would be best for you to turn around. That you might not get what you want and that things won’t end how you’d like it to.”

“Constantine warned me that there would be trials,” said Sara. “Tests.”

“This is neither. Just a warning, Sara.”

“Who are you?” asked Sara as a mist formed around the being. 

“Just a messenger. If you do not stop, then I wish you all the luck I have to offer... You’ll need it.”

The apparition vanished and Sara squinted as a white mist filled her vision. Once more the wind blew, but this time she could feel it, a swirling vortex that had her closing her eyes. Then, everything was still, and she tentatively opened her eyes to see... 

“Central City?” Sara looked around her, a frown on her face. It was Central City. But different. Darker. It reminded her of Starling back in 2046. In the distance she heard yelling and she immediately rushed off the streets and found the shadows. She knew Leonard was here. Somewhere. She just had to find him. “Okay... If I was a crook, where would I go?”

The sound of an alarm going off had her smirking, heading in the direction it was coming from. 

“Bingo.”

.

.

.

Sara stepped into the empty bank. Her eyes took in the damaged, dilapidated structure. The teller windows were shattered, bits of glass sprinkled on the floor with the yellowed papers that had numbers and accounts on them. Dust motes danced in the small amount of light that was available, but from the looks of things: no one had been in this bank for a while. The alarm, which had been blaring, suddenly turned off and Sara felt like she’d been set up. She grabbed an overturned chair, kicked one of the legs and broke it free before picking it up to use as a weapon. 

She continued throughout the bank, the glass crunching under her booted feet, all while keeping her senses open. She she felt a shift to her left and she struck, hitting someone and sending them to the ground. They grunted but rolled to their feet and attacked her. Sara easily blocked all their kicks and punches and soon grew tired of the half-assed battle. She put the person in a hold, using the chair leg, until they went lax and she launched them over the counter. They fell to the floor, rolling to a stop, but not moving. Sara easily climbed over the counter before turning the person over, weapon raised over her head. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. 

Lewis Snart. 

She recognized him from the paper clippings and video feeds she’d viewed while researching Leonard. She knew this was the person who brought the man she loved great pain. Such great pain that he turned into a barely watered down version of him. Cold, calculating, and vicious. Especially to those that didn’t follow his plans. At least, in the end, Leonard had been able to call himself a hero. Unlike this man, who cowered at her feet. 

“Mercy,” he said, hands raised. 

“Why did you attack me?” demanded Sara. 

“I thought you were someone else.”

“Try again,” said Sara. “I know you’re lying.”

The man laughed while slowly rising to his feet. Sara stepped back, still on guard, and holding the chair leg tightly. 

“You caught me,” said Lewis. “Hades was right. You _are_ smart.”

“You work for Hades? Why?”

“He likes my style,” said Lewis, chuckling. “And I know moving on means a first-class ticket to hell. I’d rather live my days here. Torturing others like me who refused to move on as well. It’s almost as fun as robbing a bank blind.”

“How about this? You stay out of my way, and I’ll stay out of yours,” offered Sara, not really wanting to deal with the man.

“Now where is the fun in that?” he asked. “Especially when I know who you’re here for.” He chuckled. “My son went and fell for a hero. How _pathetic_.”

“The biggest case of pathetic is standing right in front of me.” Sara launched forward, sweeping his legs out from under him. She didn’t hesitate to kick him in the ribs. She relished in the fact that one could still feel pain down here and she kicked him again. Harder. This time cracking a rib. “And if you knew any better. You’d know I’m far from a hero. I have no problems killing you for a second time. Now where is here?”

“Somewhere you’ll never find him,” said Lewis. “I’ll never tell you. My boy will stay and suffer at my side for eternity.”

Sara looked at him with cold eyes that had the older man slightly cowering. She knew he’d never tell her where Leonard was. Which was why she needed to set him up. So, she picked him up by the collar, dropped the chair leg, then hit him as hard as she could. Again and again until he passed out. Her hand was throbbing but she ignored it as she made her way to the roof and waited. Soon enough, an injured Lewis stumbled out of the bank, and using her assassin training she shadowed him. 

He was going to lead her right to Leonard. 

.

.

.

“Wake up, Boy.”

Leonard groaned as his body was jarred. He opened his eyes the best he could, one swollen shut from the abuse he’d taken since getting here. From his own father. Hell, he wasn’t surprised from the abuse. What he was surprised about was his father being _here_. In hell. Because, apparently, he’d put him there. Yet another thing he could thank the 2016 version of himself for. He did his best to glare at his old man, who looked like he’d gone ten rounds with something nasty. 

“What happened to you?” asked Leonard, a cocky drawl coming forth as he jutted out a hip. His arms were over his head, chained, so he couldn’t move his arms to block the blow to his gut. He was soon winded while Lewis stalked away. 

“Your girlfriend is here,” he said, making Leonard tense. “Thinks she can save you. _Hah_ , I don’t understand how _anyone_ can see you as anything but worthless. Let alone someone worth saving.”

“Gee, Dad, love you, too,” said Leonard with a grin, just about earning another punch to the face, but a slim hand wrapped around the wrist of Lewis Snart. The older man snapped his head to the side then howled as his wrist was snapped. Leonard felt a bit of satisfaction seeing his father fall to his knees. 

“You know, for someone who considers himself so smart, you’re pretty dumb,” said Sara, shoving the man down. “Leonard would have known he was set up for a tail at the bank.”

“Bitch,” cursed Lewis, making Leonard wince. 

“Oh, Dad, the one thing you should know...” Sara kicked out, hitting Lewis in the jaw, making him down for the count. “Is to never call her that word. Hey.”

“Hey,” she said, flipping her hair to the side before turning her attention on him. He saw her eyes soften slightly while moving over his body. “Keys?”

“There on the table.”

Sara grabbed the keys and soon released Leonard from the chains. He sagged against her and she held him for a moment, letting him gain some of his strength back. She took a moment to soak in the feel of him against her, of his bare skin against her hands. She wrapped an arm around his waist and guided him toward the stairs of the hellish version of his childhood home. Hell, from the stories he’d told her, it was hell even before it was recreated down here. 

“Let’s get out of here. Up the stairs... Okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” he said, reaching out to grab the banister. They took it one stair at a time until making it to the area that was the living room. 

“I need to look at those wounds.”

“Not here,” he insisted. 

“Okay,” said Sara. 

They made it to the door and walked out. Past the rickety steps and through the fence. They walked for a while, each step making him sag more heavily against her. Sara picked a random house and entered. It was thankfully empty and she eased him onto the sofa. It wasn’t long before she was back. Who knew purgatory would have running water? She’d put some in a bowl as well as some rags she’d found. She ignored the pictures of family in the house that was waiting for the lost souls to enter it. Instead she focused on Leonard. He reached up and gently wrapped his hand around her wrist as she started cleaning his face. 

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” she said. “Let’s get you cleaned up. And find you a shirt.”

“Not a fan of what you see?” he asked, feigning amusement, well aware of the new and old scars decorating his skin. 

“I’m a fan of everything I see, Leonard Snart, but I know you’re more comfortable with a shirt on instead of off.”

“That is true,” he said softly, releasing her wrist so that she could get back to work. It didn’t take her long to clean his face. She rose to find him a shirt and ended up giving him a long-sleeved plaid one. He rose his brow at her, not happy with the style, and slipped it on with a wince. “So... What’s the plan?”

“Well...”

“ _Please_ tell me you have a plan.”

“See, I was kinda just hoping that once I found you, we’d both wake up.”

“You mean to tell me that we’re now BOTH stuck down here?” he asked. 

Sara winced. “Looks like it.”

Both of them were unaware of the man walking up to the house outside. He had on a sharp suit and a silken tie. He adjusted the tie before knocking on the door. Sara and Leonard tensed, looked at each other, then at the door. Wondering whether or not they should answer it.

.

.

.

TBC...


	3. Bring Me To Life

“Stay here.”

“I’m not-”

“Leonard,” she argued.

“Assassin,” he argued back and she huffed before going to the door. She heard him curse, struggling to stand as she opened the door. She frowned as she realized there was no one there. She looked around then noticed a folded piece of paper on the ground. She bent, picked it up, then stuffed it in her pocket so that he couldn’t see. He came to her side then and she opened the door wider. 

“No one there,” she said.

“I doubt that it was no one,” he said, peering into the darkness. He then practically glared at her. “You should have waited. For me.”

“You called me Assassin,” she said. 

“I... What?”

“He called me that. Or, you did... When... You know.”

“Oh.”

“Come on. You need some rest. We’ll figure out more when you’re well rested.”

“We need to plan,” he said. “Find a way out of here-”

“And we will,” she insisted. “But you still need rest. So can you please just do that? I can hopefully find something to eat here, not that I’m sure if we actually NEED to eat, and then we can brainstorm. Okay?”

“Ok,” he said, reluctantly heading back to the couch. He didn’t feel like doing stairs and so he relaxed as she shut and locked the door. When she was certain he was relaxing she went to the kitchen and pulled out the note. She bit her bottom lip before opening it, eyes traveling over the neat, cursive writing as it appeared on the page magically.

_Meet me at the fountain in the park down the block. Come alone, Sara, and we can work out a deal that can save your friend.  
-H_

"Shit,” she whispered, looking out the window. She saw no one but a part of her couldn’t help but to feel like she was being watched. She knew it would be a trap, but the idea of a deal had her wanting to try. So she waited. There was no food but she wasn’t hungry, which was a good thing. It meant they wouldn’t starve to death. On this side anyway. When she heard the heavy breathing she snuck out the back door, as silent as the assassin she was. She found the park easily and stood in front of the fountain that was cracked and overgrown with throny vines with not an ounce of water in it. She looked up at the star-less sky and sighed, wondering just what it was she’d gotten herself into by coming here.

”Sara Lance.” She stiffened then turned to face a red-headed man in a sharp, expensive looking blue suit. She put her guard up as he took a step toward her, his leather loafers silent on the cracked sidewalk. He held up his hand. “I do not wish to fight. Just... Talk.”

”Then talk. You said something about a deal.”

“I did,” he said, putting his hands in his pockets. “If Leonard Snart remains down here some of the souls I’ve collected would... Vanish. Souls of those in his crew he’d murdered, souls of those who wanted to _‘be as good as Leonard Snart’_  and ended up killed would be returned... His father would be alive as well. Let’s just say that because of him. I’ve gotten some good ones. And you, too, might I add, so thank you.”

“Cut to the chase,” said Sara, ignoring the guilt in her gut. How many souls were down here because of her? Because of who she’d become? “What do you want?”

“An exchange. Your soul for his.”

“Done,” she said, without hesitation.

“Just like that?” he asked. 

Sara once again thought of the repercussions if she didn’t take this deal. This Leonard being here meant other souls wouldn’t be here, but what souls WOULD be here? She remembered a story he told of telling the Flash about a job that would’ve turned messy and killed a lot of people. Innocent bystanders, cops, and criminals alike. She thought of others he’d saved since becoming a Legend. Stein, Jax, and everyone else on the crew would be as risk. And also... She cared. She cared about him and she wanted to save him now... Because she’d been unable to _then_. 

“Just like that.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “What do I need to do to get him out of here?”

“The bell tower over there has an elevator,” he said, pointing to it. “It’s a portal to the land of the living. Basically, put him on that elevator, and his soul will be released.” He then shifted to point his finger at her. “Now, if I see you get on that elevator with him, then the deal is off and I keep you _both_. You understand?”

“I do,” she said.

“Good.” He grinned, eyes roaming over her in a way that had her wanting to punch him in the face. As if reading her thoughts he laughed, head tilting back slightly. “I like you Sara. I look forward to punishing your soul.”

Then, he was gone, leaving her alone in the dark. With a new set of determination in her she went to the house. She didn’t go inside, just sat on the porch, lost in her thoughts. A few minutes later he joined her, settling at her side, something he’d do again and again in his future. 

“Something’s wrong.”

“No.”

“I can tell.”

“I found a way out,” she said simply. “Found some souls who let me in on a little trade secret. It’s... How they haunt the earthly world. You know?”

“Uh huh...” he said. “And?”

“Basically the plan is we ride that elevator up and our souls are released. We get back to our bodies and... We wake up? I guess?”

“You guess?” He shrugged. “Better than any other plan I guess.”

“I have to tell you something. Before we go,” she said, looking up at him. His blue eyes captured her, as they always had in her past. “I’m not sure if the others will make you forget once we get back. But I have to say this without them knowing I told you. The Oculus. There’s... A failsafe. We have to leave someone behind because they need to push the lever down and hold it. So, Crook, I’m leaving you with the job of finding an out-”

“Instead of dying,” he said, making her eyes widen then soften. 

“Yeah.”

“You cared for him. Future me. Didn’t you?”

“A little,” she said, making him laugh and shake his head. 

“He isn’t worth it. _I’m_ not worth it.”

“You are,” she insisted and once again his eyes met hers and she smiled sadly, reaching over to squeeze his hand before standing. “Let’s go. I don’t want to spend another minute in this place.”

“Agreed.”

And so they walked, the Crook and the Assassin, to the bell tower. It loomed over Central City like a dark shadow. The dilapidated structure had seen better days, the wood splitting and the paint peeling. Opening the door had been a struggle, the rust on the hinges doing its best to keep it closed. Something scuttled to the darker corner when they entered and all Sara could smell was must and death. Before them was the elevator, covered in dust and cobwebs. She felt her stomach twist, knowing what she had to do, and a part of her thought for a split second of just taking the chance and riding up top with Leonard. But... She couldn’t risk it. She couldn’t risk her crew. So she went to the elevator and the doors opened easily. She turned to Leonard. 

“Ready?” He nodded. “Good.”

She moved fast. She gripped him by the borrowed shirt and twisted, pushing him in. He winced as his back met the unyielding metal of the caged elevator and before he could move. Before he could fight... She had the door closed. He rushed forward, moving to open it, but it wouldn’t open. Instead, it started the slow ascent. 

“WHY?!” he shouted, demanded, straining his body by trying again and again to open the door.  She saw the panic in his eyes. The fear of leaving her behind. All she could do was smile and watch as he continued to go upward. “Sara, why?”

“Because you are worth it, Leonard Snart. Because you’re a hero and the future needs you. Because...” She bit her bottom lip, tears collecting in her eyes. “Because a little part of me fell in love with you.”

“Sara...” He hit the elevator door with the flats of his hands. “Sara!”

“Goodbye,” she said as the elevator went up and out of sight. Behind her she heard movement and tensed as a set of cold hands settled on her shoulders. 

“Don’t worry,” said Hades. “I always keep my deals. Leonard Snart is waking up now as we speak.”

“Good,” she said, hollowly, feeling her inner goodness start to dissipate and the trained assassin awaken with a long yawn and stretch. 

.

.

.

Leonard Snart gasped, eyes opening, and immediately he looked around. He saw the faces of those he didn’t know yet, Mick and... Sara. She lay beside him, covered in white feathers, looking peaceful. As if she were just asleep instead of trapped in the Underworld. 

“No. No!” he shouted, sitting up. He felt dizzy and a pair of hands tried to steady him but he just lashed out, hitting the man in the trench coat and loosened tie square in the jaw before going to his feet. He went to her side, taking her hand. “Why? Why would you do that?”

“What happened?” demanded Mick. “Where’s Sara?”

“She...” He closed his eyes, swallowing down his sorrow, replacing it with his cool exterior the best he could. “She stayed behind.”

“What?!” shouted the one called Oliver Queen. 

“She made a deal. Her soul for mine.” He sighed. “I didn’t know. I’d have never...”

“We can get her back, right?” asked Mick, looking to Constantine, who was rubbing his tender jaw. 

“Sorry, Mate, if she made a legit deal with Hades there is nothing we can do.” Constantine shook his head. “Soon, with her soul gone, her body will die.”

“We can keep her alive until we come up with a plan,” said Oliver. “Put her on life support-”

Constantine shook his head. “Magic has consequences, Oliver. She’s paying hers now.” Constantine looked to the woman now. “She’s lost. I’m sorry.”

As friends of Sara cried out in pain at having lost another close friend, all Leonard could do was take her hand and close his eyes. He barely knew her. He’d fought against her... and yet she still chose to save him. She said she loved him. Him! A crook who liked hurting people. Who turned out to be just like his father when it came to taking lives without mercy. 

How could she love a man like him?

Once again, life has proven to Leonard Snart, that it was far from fair.

.

.

.

Sara wasn’t sure what happened. One moment she was in the dark. With Hades. Him making all these plans for her. Then, she was suddenly in the light. She remembered Hades screaming out in protest... Then, a rushed feeling against her skin, and the bright light. She looked around, unfamiliar with where she was. Everything was just... White.

“Hello.” She turned to face Nyssa. Only she wasn’t Nyssa. Right? “It’s nice to meet you again, Sara.”

“Who are you?”

The form changed. From Nyssa to a woman with skin as dark as the night and kind eyes the color of the rocks of Sedona. Her head was shaven and her lips painted a bold red. She was wearing what appeared to be a toga, also red in color, her sandal covered feet silent as she walked to Sara. 

“A friend.”

“How... Where is Hades?”

“In his Underworld having a fit I presume.”

“You... You took me?” asked Sara. 

“I did.”

“Why?” asked Sara before repeating her original question. “Who are you?”

“My name is Enyo,” said Enyo. “I have saved your soul, Sara Lance, because your final resting place will be with the warriors of your world. Not the lost and forgotten. You are too special to be wasted on Hades.”

“But I made a deal,” she said, biting her lower lip in worry.

“Which was broken. By me. Trust me when I say he will not pick a fight with me. A fight that he would lose. _Horribly_.” Enyo laughed. “Your fight is not over Sara Lance. There is much still to be done. Many battles to be fought. Maybe wars to be won. You’re still needed.”

“So you’re sending me back?” asked Sara. 

“I am. Believe it or not, sometimes Gods can be empathetic towards humans. Especially ones as extraordinary as yourself. Much blood has been spilled in your name and someone like me can appreciate that.” Noticing Sara’s wince, Enyo tutted, cupping Sara’s face and looking down at her like a mother would their child before scolding them. “You cannot fight who you are, Sara. You need to embrace your identity. You have spilled blood for the name of good as well. Do not forget that. Do not lose yourself to your past. You have many battles ahead and you must not hesitate for what needs to be done to protect your world. You understand?”

“I think so,” she said. 

“Good, now that we got that out of the way...” Enyo slid her hand down to Sara’s shoulder and Sara winced as she felt a burning sensation at her shoulder. “You are now protected by me. Hades, should he try something to gain your soul back, will be punished dearly if he does.”

“And Leonard?” asked Sara. “What about  him? What’s to stop Hades from going after my family and friends?”

“We have laws and rules that will protect them from that. Hades knows what the Underworld is for. His purgatory is meant for souls who are lost finding their way toward their final chapter. Trust me when I say it is foreseen that he will be losing that position sooner rather than later. By the hand of others in another realm. Your friends and family will be protected as well.”

“Good.”

“Now... Let’s get you back to where you belong.”

Enyo reached up, pressed a finger to Sara’s forehead, and soon she was back where she’d started. In her body. Eyes opening with an abnormal glow before settling to her natural color. What she saw broke her heart. She saw Oliver and Ray crying. Mick in the corner cradling his hand, a dent in the wall nearby. And Leonard. Leonard was holding her hand and so she tightened the hold, making his head snap up to meet her eyes. And it wasn’t her imagination. His eyes were red-rimmed as if he’d been ready to cry. 

“Sara?”

“Hey...” Sara slowly sat up, and was soon overwhelmed by her friends crowding her. Even Mick, who settled a hand on her shoulder. She chuckled, brushing the feathers off of her that’d been part of the spell. “Let’s not do _that_ again, okay?”

“What happened?” asked Oliver.

“Divine intervention.”

“Seriously?” asked Ray. “You were saved by God?”

“ _A_ God. Goddess, actually...” Sara, remembering the burning sensation, pulled down the sleeve of her shirt to get a better look at the back of her right shoulder. There were a cluster of stars there. Constantine studied them then sucked in a breath. “Enyo.”

“Bloody hell,” muttered Constantine.

“Who is that?” asked Ray. 

“Goddess of war. Well. One of them,” said Constantine. 

“Cool,” said Mick. 

“So,” said Sara, squeezing Leonard’s hand. He hadn’t said anything since she woke up, and now he released her hand before backing away. “Shall we go?”

.

.

.

 “You’ve been avoiding me,” said Sara, stepping into the cargo hold. Leonard was there, cleaning his gun. Not the coldgun. He’d been retrieved from his past too early to have it. He looked up at her as she entered then back down at his gun. She tilted her head to the side as she saw him almost viciously clean a part before sighing, letting the piece fall. 

“I have,” he admitted. 

Sara didn’t ask why. She knew why. So she just nodded, sitting across from him, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. She watched as he thought. Thinking about what to say as they remained silent. The Waverider was on its was back to where he came from. The pill Rip insisted he take so that the timeline remained intact weighing heavily in his pocket. 

“Leonard? You’ll take the pill. So whatever you’re trying to think of to say. Just... Just say it. You won’t remember saying it but I will. And whatever you need to say just... Just say it.”

“I’m just trying to make sense of... Us. Of me, and you, and-”

“Me and you,” finished Sara, her heart hurting with the familiar line.

“Yes.”

“We just grew to know one another. We played cards, talked shit about the other members of the crew, and had a drink. Flirted, but never really did anything about it. Not... Not until the Oculus.”

“Where I died,” he said. “I know its me. It doesn’t take a genius to know it was me you were talking about.”

“I kissed you goodbye,” said Sara with a shrug. 

“Did you mean what you said? About...” he trailed off, not able to say it outloud.

“I don’t lie about things like that.”

“Sara, I...” Leonard sighed, standing, pacing now. She just watched him trying to put the pieces together. Trying and failing. She stood and he stopped before snapping his head up to meet her gaze. She could tell he was about to say something mean. Something to distance himself. And so, she just rushed forward and kissed him instead. He tensed, went absolutely rigid, and didn’t quite kiss her back. At least not right away. Despite their first kiss having been desperate there had been some softness to it. This one was harsh and he tilted his head slightly before kissing her back, hands wandering over her form before gliding up into her hair. He sighed as she broke the kiss, all the snappy words that’d been on the tip of his tongue forgotten. “Well... That was unexpected.”

“You’ll take the pill and everything will go back to normal. Okay?” She smiled sadly. “Then, in a few years, you’ll meet me and I’ll accuse you of staring at my ass.”

“Was I?” 

“Yep. But I have a nice ass, so I don’t blame you.”

He laughed at that before sobering. Tentatively he reached up, hand gliding over her freckled cheek. “I don’t deserve you.”

She smiled sadly. “Believe it or not, Leonard, you do.”

.

.

.

He’d taken the pill. The timeline had been restored. Everything happened as it should have happened. Leonard Snart still died at the Oculus and Sara had retired to her room that night with a bottle of scotch. She drank and drank... All while feeling the heavy weight of the deck of cards in her pocket. She wasn’t sure when she fell asleep, but she awakened to a bright light. Opening her eyes her jaw dropped. There, standing before her, was Leonard. 

 _Her_ Leonard.

“Hello, Assassin.”

“W-W-What?” she asked, straightening. “How...”

“Enyo.” He smirked. “Apparently she’s a fan of us both.”

“I...” Sara frowned, standing from her bed. “I don’t understand.”

“She brought me back,” said Leonard with a shrug. “As a gift to you or whatever. Not that I like being referred to as a gift, but hey. If it means I live then I guess I’ll take it. Beggers can’t be choosers.”

It was at that moment Sara Lance broke. She felt a crack in her exterior and suddenly all her pain and sorrow released. Her face twisted and then she sobbed and Leonard was there in an instant. She held onto him, breathing in his scent, taking in the solid feel of his warm body against hers. 

“You know,” he said, after she calmed. “I remember that time in the Underworld. She gave me those memories. I remember Lewis and the torture... I remember you saving me. I remember you sending me up that damn elevator and staying behind because...”

“Of the crew,” she mumbled. “I couldn’t risk the timeline.”

“And,” he prompted, making her smile against the damp fabric of his shirt. 

“Because I kinda liked you,” she whispered. 

“Only like?” he asked, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, making her shiver. She tilted her head up slightly to press her lips to the underside of his chin, making him hum in approval. 

“I was falling in love with you,” said Sara. “And losing you twice has me knowing its more than just falling. I...” Why was this suddenly so hard? “A part of me still loves you.”

“Good.” He sighed. “I’m not one for the whole... _Feelings_ thing. But... With you, Sara, damn if I didn’t go and fall for a hero.”

“Leonard Snart I swear to God if you don’t say it back-”

“I love you,” he said softly, bending slightly, lips close to hers. “I love you and it scares the hell out of me but now that I’m back I never want to leave your side again. How’s that for romance?”

Sara laughed, wrapping her arms back around him, hugging him tightly. 

“I suppose we better go tell the others you’re back,” she said.

“We have to?”

“Yes. Especially Mick.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

“Then, after, we can talk...” She offered him a secret smile, letting him know she wanted to do more than talk later. “Deal?”

He smiled. “Deal.”

Unbeknownst to them both, on his shoulder, was the same mark Sara had from Enyo. A cluster of stars that meant so much more than just protection from Hades. The two souls were now connected. Intertwined when it came to the call of battle. She was the sword to his shield. The bow to his quiver. They fought not just for the light, but in Enyo’s name. The Crook and the Assassin would make history saving the world through time. 

Together.

**END**

_note: I was inspired by East on Emerald City for the look of Enyo, who is the goddess of war and a companion of Aries. She is known to be so ruthless she’ll take down whole cities, leaving them in ruin._


End file.
